


Common Grounds Promo Pic

by couchbarnacle



Series: Common Grounds Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couchbarnacle/pseuds/couchbarnacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dramatis-echo was kind enough to do a promo pic for Common Grounds. Thanks again! Isn't this picture just fantastic!!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Grounds Promo Pic

[](http://dramatis-echo.tumblr.com/post/20628523027/every-few-months-or-so-i-read-this-fic-common)

[](http://dramatis-echo.tumblr.com/post/20628523027/every-few-months-or-so-i-read-this-fic-common)

<http://dramatis-echo.tumblr.com/post/20628523027/every-few-months-or-so-i-read-this-fic-common>

 

Thanks again!


End file.
